Internal Affairs
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: Olivia is tired, she's tired of being known as NYPDs ultimate bachelor, she's tired of hiding who she is. Trying out short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This just flowed out of me. This does follow the storyline of my other three stories so please read those first. **

Two days after she had been cleared to return to work Amanda had returned home to her apartment, claiming she needed time to plan their date. She had refused to take Olivia out until she could take her back to her apartment and worship her body the way she wanted. She made the reservations as soon as she walked in the door calling the small Italian restaurant in her neighborhood. Walking into her bathroom she suddenly felt the need to shower, she had taken many baths some with Olivia behind her washing her hair, but she needed a shower before returning to work in the morning. Standing in front of the mirror she began undressing her legs were still lean, her abs still visible through her skin, bringing her hand up to her chest she ran her fingers over the only part that had changed. The scar was simply that of the bullet wound all surgery had been done through there. As tears streamed down her face as she thought about all that happened; how Fin had done all he could to save her, how Amaro seemed to have accepted her and Olivia's relationship without question, how Elliot Stabler had welcomed into his life and his home, and then there was her Sergeant who had shown her that someone found her worth fighting for. Their relationship had started rough and turned into something almost feral in it's lustfulness but then it had ended only to be resumed in a passionate love affair that was blossoming into more. She had been told Benson had lost it when she found out, risking not only her reputation but her career to see the her. She had been horrible to the woman up until a month ago and now she was determined to make it right. After a quick shower she laid in bed awake the whole night finally getting up an hour before her alarm and heading for a jog, coming back to grab a quick shower again and change she made her way to the precinct.

Olivia walked into work to be met by Fin with a cup of coffee fixed just how she liked it.

"Figured with Rollins going back to her place you stayed up and worried all night."

"You sir are an angel, have I ever told you that?"

"Ha...no, but I'll take it."

"I'll be in my office I don't want to give too much away just yet."

Taking his seat Fin sat and stared at the door along with Amaro and the new guy. As the elevator doors opened they all pretended to be busy with paperwork. Seeing that a big welcome wasn't happening Amanda made her way to Olivia's door.

"Sergeant Benson, what should I get started on?"

"Well for starters you can go back into the precinct and ask your partner."

Amanda knew that Olivia wouldn't want their relationship in the open but was confused on her short retort. Still she headed back into the squad room to talk to Fin, that's when she noticed the roses on her desk and three well dressed men standing behind them.

"Glad to see you back Rollins, the coffee and donuts are from us guys but the roses aren't."

That was when she felt the taller woman step behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. Just as Olivia planned the doors opened to reveal IAB stepping out, to which she took the opportunity to spin the blonde in her arms and give her a gentle yet passionate kiss. Opening her eyes to look straight at Tucker and wink, Olivia continued the assault on the younger woman's lips.

"Benson, Rollins interrogation room. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe, look baby I know this seems crazy but I just want to get this over with. The worst that will happen is they will have to bring someone else in to run the squad, but I doubt that since our department is already over budget. Just let me do the talking unless he asks you a specific questions."

Walking into the interrogation room both women felt as if they were on trial. The door was shut behind them and the recorder was started.

"Have a seat Detective Rollins, Sergeant Benson. I had originally came today to talk to you Detective about your shooting, but I seem to have walked in on something more. Something I personally feel Sergeant Benson wanted me to see."

"Now Tucker why would I do something like that?"

"I can think of no good reason so I will just ask what I have to. When did your relationship with Detective Rollins begin."

"Approximately three months after she started here we began a physical relationship which I ended to pursue Brian Cassidy. Sometime during the physical aspect of mine and Rollins' time together I apparently fell for her, Cassidy figured it out and told me to follow my heart. That was roughly a month and four days ago, two days before the shooting."

"Rollins does this sound right?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you both aware this could cost you your positions with this bureau? But I am also sure you know we can't afford that, so I am going to go against my better judgment and offer you a deal."

"What's our options Tucker?"

"Benson, Rollins if you choose to agree they're will be know marks in your jackets. What I am proposing is that at work no romantic physical contact, when on cases together you will not work alone, if anyone reports favoritism I will strip you of your Sergeant's shield am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, now if you could finish your interview with my detective I would like to get my squad back in order. Detective Tutuola has been missing his partner terribly."

Walking out of the room Olivia made sure to put a little more sway in her hips just for the blonde. Approaching the men with a smirk on her face Fin simply pulled her into a hug.

"Guess Tucker got his panties in a wad but you tore them off."

"Let's get this clear now gentlemen, the only panties I'm tearing are those of the blonde still in that room."

"Oookaay, while I find that kinda hot it's still kinda awkward. What do say tomorrow we all go out and celebrate, since I know your big date is tonight."

"I think that sounds amazing Nick."

Tucker made his way to the elevator as Amanda approached the group.

"Hey Amanda wanna show us those panties Liv's ripping off?"

"Only if she shows those boxers I know she's wearing."

"Whoa Liv I thought you had moved on from that butchy phase?"

"Fin, eat me."

"Nah that's Rollins' job."

"FIN!"

"FIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys, finish up your paperwork and go home. I'm going to head home and get ready for my date, see you in a couple hours Rollins."

"See you then Liv."

Watching their Sergeant strut out of the room Fin and Amaro shared a look.

"Rollins head on out, I can finish the rest of this on my own."

"Fin's right, head on out Amanda. I like having a happy boss so you best keep her that way."

"Well gentlemen I think I will take you up on that offer."

After going home Amanda shot a text to Liv.

_Nothing to fancy beautiful, got a simple night planned.-Rollins_

_That makes this clothing search easier. See you in twenty.-Benson_

Amanda found herself standing in front of the brunette's door in a pair of brown slacks, simple blue button down with maybe just one too many buttons open, her boots and leather jacket. Finally she got up the nerve to knock. What opened the door did not disappoint. There stood Olivia Benson in black pants with her famous black button down and black leather jacket covering it, her hair was down with the natural curl looking wet from the gel in it.

"Well babe seems we take semi-casual the same way?"

"Wow you look amazing darlin, you sure we have to go out?

"Mmm yes I am but you'll be glad you waited. I ran by the store on the way home and bought something I think you'll enjoy, least that's what your comment earlier made me think."

Wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck Amanda took in the scent that was solely the Sergeants own.

"And which comment was that ma'am?"

"Well the fact everybody I am the boss of now knows my underwear of choice."

Deciding she didn't want to wait til after dinner to find out the blonde slipped her hands down the back of the older woman's pants.

"Mmm are those silk?"

"And black, but if you don't feed me soon you won't get to see them."

"Alright tall, dark, and gorgeous let's get you fed."

Later that night after dinner and making their way back to Amanda's apartment, Olivia found herself taking charge once again. Dominance in the bedroom was one thing they were both having to come to terms with the other always wanting it. After thoroughly sating each other they laid in a tangle of naked bodies and sheets. Amanda had her head placed securely on the older woman's chest tracing her fingers over the exposed abs.

"I love your body, have I said that lately?"

"Only about twenty times in the last three hours. Haha but I agree it is pretty great isn't it?"

"Cocky much? I'll be back, nature calls."

Gently smacking the same chest she had been laying on the blonde got up and decided to have a little fun with her lover. Picking up the boxers she had slid off her favorite curvy hips hours before she slid them onto her own more slender hips letting them sag down slightly. She then made her way to the bathroom making sure to watch Olivia's eyes darken with lust. Oh yeah she definitely liked having her girlfriend wear boxers.

"Blondie you're going to be the death of me!"

Crawling into bed Amanda thought about what she had thought about moments before.

"So I know I'm pretty much a constant fuck up and I'm lucky you even want to share a bed, but I want to know."

"Wait a minute baby, you are so much more than just your problems. If you are a fuck up your mine and I plan on fucking you for the long run, so what do you want to know?"

"What are we?"

"We are two women in a relationship that have been through hell to be together and you don't have to worry I'm not going anywhere except to the kitchen to heat up our doggie bag. For as much as I've ate in the past few hours I need real food."

Crawling on top of the brunette Amanda straddled her hips bringing her mouth down to the long neck below her and worked her way back to those perfect pouty lips.

"Or you could just eat me again."

"Or I could go microwave naked spaghetti."

"Now this I gotta see, do you know how to work a microwave?"

"I tell you I'm going to warm the food up in the nude and all you worry about is my culinary skills."

"Well it is my kitchen, now get that cute ass in there and make me food."

**A/n: This story is a fluffy little break from the rest of the storyline, next chapter will involve them going to get drinks with the guys and a scene I have had in my head since before I wrote the first story. Next sequel will be back to the drama though.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright y'all I believe you promised me and the boss lady drinks, so let's go boys."

"Actually Nick planned this whole night out with Liv, that means he's buying first round."

"Alright, alright. Let's go my children."

"Does that mean Rollins is sleeping with the mom cause I ain't into that."

"Fin!"

"Just kidding with ya girl, jeesh"

Walking into the bar Nick and Olivia had chosen the rest of the team couldn't help but fear what the actual plan was. In the back of the room was a small stage which held a very drunk man was stumbling his way through what might have once been a country song.

"I got a bad feeling Rollins."

"I know what you mean, I think we're being set up."

Taking a seat near the stage Nick waived the waitress over and ordered five Coronas. Several beers later Olivia decided to make the night a little more fun.

"Alright I propose we make a little friendly wager, new guy you want in on this."

"I think I'll sit out this round, you know get a feel for the game."

"Alright Rollins, Fin you two against Nick and myself. Simple as guess the song the two girls waiting to get on stage will sing, losing team has to get on stage and winning team picks the song."

"You got a deal babe."

Quietly both teams whispered back and forth amongst themselves.

"Ready?"

"Fin and me are thinking Proud Mary."

"Too old Rollins, Genie In a Bottle."

Sitting back as the two women hit the stage and the first notes of the song started.

"I may be new but how the hell did you do that Sarge?"

"Lucky guess."

"I told you we was being set up Amanda."

"Let's just get this over with partner."

Standing next to the stage Fin directed the blonde's attention to their table.

"This is going to be bad, I can only imagine what those three are coming up with."

"Whatever it is let's just have fun with it."

"Whatever you say."

Heading up onto stage both detectives took the mikes handed to them. As the music started Fin rolled his eyes and Amanda couldn't help but laugh.

"They're going to take my black card."

"Just do back up, luckily you have a white 90's kid up here with ya."

"Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby

All right stop, Collaborate and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop? Yo – I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.

Dance, Go rush the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly, when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it, You better gain way

You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Now that the party is jumping

With the bass kicked in, and the Vegas are pumpin'

Quick to the point, to the point, no faking

Cooking MCs like a pound of bacon

Burning them they ain't quick and nimble

I go crazy when I hear a cymbal

And a hi hat with a souped up tempo

I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo

Rollin' in my 5.0

With my ragtop down so my hair can blow

The girlies on standby, Waving just to say, "Hi!"

Did you stop? No – I just drove by

Kept on pursuing to the next stop

I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block

That block was dead

Yo – so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis

Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis

Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine

Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine

Ready for the chumps on the wall

The chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball"

Gunshots ranged out like a bell

I grabbed my nine – All I heard were shells

Falling on the concrete real fast

Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas

Bumper to bumper, the avenue's packed

I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack

Police on the scene, You know what I mean

They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet

Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it

My town, that created all the bass sound

Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground

'Cause my style's like a chemical spill

Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel

Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept

We make it hype and you want to step with this

Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja

Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn"

If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram

Keep my composure when it's time to get loose

Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem, Yo – I'll solve it!

Check out the hook while DJ revolves it.

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Yo, man, let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold

Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold "

"Thank you, now I'm going back to my day job."

Making their way back to the table one detective was laughing while the other was hanging his head.

"Wow babygirl I didn't know you had that in you."

"What can I say 90's kid."

"Don't remind your old lady she's old. And Fin it'll be okay, I haven't judged you for the last 15 years I won't start now."

Deciding to test her boundaries Amanda approached the older woman and climbed onto her lap, leaning her head back with the most innocent look she could.

"What do you say we head out and I'll show you how not old you are."

"Well guys it's been fun but duty calls."

All three men watched the women stumble to the curb flagging down a cab strategically with the tongues intertwined. Finally the new guy broke their silent stares.

"No offense to anyone, but do you realize the two hottest women we know just left here to fuck each other and we gentlemen are still not getting laid."

"We at least have beer."

"Seems your both right, Amaro your turn to buy again."

"Here's to not getting any!"

"To being lone bachelors!"

"To Benson and Rollins, may neither walk straight tomorrow."


End file.
